The Switch
by SilverLightning177
Summary: On the way to the market Sano and Kenshin meet a mysterious charater.He makes a offer which get there bodies switched =trouble.will there freindship stick thourgh to the end or will someone betray for sumtin.my firstfic no flames please.R&Rplze (@_@x)
1. The begining

The Switch  
  
Key:  
  
* what i say the narroter says  
  
~action  
  
^switched charaters  
  
\for thoughts  
  
##something happens  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any part of ruroni kenshin!  
  
The Begining  
  
*Kenshin and Sano were sent to the market to pick up supplies for the dojo.  
  
Actually Sano was forced Kenshin voulenteered.Sano was forced because all he did was sit around the dojo .  
  
Plus he wont be able to go to the Akabeko if he stood around and did nothing as usual.*  
  
Sano:I can't beleive i got dragged here !  
  
Kenshin: Cheer up Sano!  
  
Sano:Lets take the money for supplies and use it for gambling.  
  
Kenshin:Sano!We can't do that to Miss kauru that we can't!  
  
Sano:awwwww...  
  
Kenshin:well at least u can go to the Akabeko.  
  
Sano:hnn...  
  
~kenshin and sano go to the store to pickup suplies for the dojo.~  
  
*On the way back they ran in to someone.*  
  
~boom~!!!  
  
Kenshin:oro!!  
  
Sano: owwww!  
  
Kenshin :oh sorry sir.  
  
Cloaked man:Quiet alright  
  
~Cloaked man reveals his name as mashigen~  
  
mashigen:I'm taking a poll, on what people think of the meji government.  
  
Sano:I'll tell u it's a load of #$%$**#  
  
Kenshin:Sano! dont u think your going over board a bit.  
  
Sano:well it's true.  
  
Im Kenshin Himura and Im Sanonske Sagara.  
  
Mashigen:Well come with me i'll pay u for you insites.  
  
*Before Kenshin could say a word Sano said we'll do it!  
  
Kenshin:But Sano u don't know what your getting in to that u don't!ehhhh!!!!  
  
~Sano grabs Kenshin~  
  
Sano:come on!u can get something for kauru!!  
  
Kenshin:hmm well ahhh.....!!!!!....  
  
~kenshin is dragged along~  
  
Kenshin and Sano disscuss the topic to Mashigen.  
  
mashigen:well i see some things u disagree in maybe if u knew how each other felt.  
  
Kenshin:Hnnnnn...  
  
Sano:hnnnn.  
  
mashigen:well thanks here your money.  
  
~They open their envelopes~  
  
##Zing##  
  
~they walk down the street~  
  
Kenshin:Hey Sano this one has your name on it .  
  
Sano:this one to!  
  
~Kenshin and Sano lokk at each other ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!??  
  
Sano:what the !YouR? im? ahh  
  
Kenshin:we switched bodies !!!!Yikes!!!  
  
*dun DUN DUN!!!!! 


	2. The Twist

Chapter2   
  
  
  
A Twist.  
  
Disclaimer: I donot own ruroni kenshin!  
  
^people are switched in this chapter  
  
^Sano:Why do u have such a short body Kenshin?  
  
^Kenshin:ehhhh @_@ Hey! Sano Im not short your just tall!!  
  
^Sano:Kaoru's almost as taller than u!  
  
^Kenshin: !_!~hits Sano~  
  
^Sano:owwww!!!!!!!!!  
  
^Kenshin:We better head back to the dojo.  
  
^Sano:WHAT!Like THIS!!!  
  
  
  
^Kenshin: Well uhhhh ~ponders~  
  
~they on the path to the dojo~  
  
^Kenshin:/What will Miss Kaoru think?ehhhhh... 0_0  
  
Dude:Hey its the Battousia!  
  
^Sano:Oh No Im still in KENSHINS BODY!!!!AHHH!  
  
^Kenshin:See what i go through!aaahhhhhhhh!!!!  
  
^Kenshin:give me my sword Sano.  
  
^Sano: I cant.  
  
^Kenshin:Why not?  
  
^Sano:My body doesnt use swords I cant be seen with one.  
  
^Kenshin:Well i dont use my fists  
  
^Sano: It might look suspicious anyway.  
  
^Kenshin:i want my sword!  
  
^Sano:Arghhh fine!  
  
^Kenshin:yeah ~hugs sword~=)  
  
~They arrive at the dojo~  
  
Kaoru:Your LATE!!  
  
^Kenshin:Sorry Miss Kaoru  
  
Kaoru:Dont suck up Sano!  
  
^Sano:Yeah S a n o!  
  
^Kenshin:We have to tell Miss Kaoru...  
  
^Sano: No!  
  
Kaoru :Tell me what kenshin?  
  
^Sano:uhh nevermind I uh have to go get something bye.~left~  
  
Kaoru:Kenshins acting weird.  
  
^Kenshin:Miss Kaoru I must tell u something.  
  
Kaour: Since when do u call me miss?  
  
^Kenshin:Miss Kaoru I am Kenshin.  
  
~Kaoru Looks into Kenshin's eyes.~  
  
~She see Kenshin in Sano's body shift to the look of Kenshins.~  
  
~She gasps~  
  
Kaoru: KENSHIN!  
  
She~throws her self into Kenshins arms and starts to cry~  
  
^Kenshin:It's ok Miss Kaoru.  
  
Kaoru:How?Whho?Whyy?~She stuters~  
  
~Pats her on the back~  
  
^Kenshin:It's ok.  
  
Kaoru:But......  
  
*aww touching isn't it ahhh true love whoops sorry for the interuption back to the story.*  
  
Karou:will u still stay here?  
  
^Kenshin:Hmm?  
  
Kaoru:Please stay here.  
  
~^Kenshin nodds~  
  
Kaoru:Kenshin are u going to act like sano?  
  
^Kenshin:No  
  
Kaoru:Yay thats good to here!  
  
^Kenshin:~smiles~u seem to be better.  
  
Kaoru: a little.Are u going to Dress like sano?  
  
^Kenshin:ehhh?I didnt think of that.?_?  
  
Kaoru:Uh what about Megumi!?  
  
^Kenshin:I forgot about her ehh?  
  
Kaoru:Youll have to avoid her.  
  
  
  
^Kenshin: How i dont know.  
  
^Kenshin:oh no!  
  
Kaoru: What Kenshin?  
  
^Kenshin:Sano has my wallet!!-_-  
  
*Meanwhile back with Sano*  
  
^Sano:Why doesnt Kenshin have pants pockets?Huh whats this?  
  
~reaches into shirt pocket~Hey kenshins wallet i mean my wallet .hehheh  
  
*Behind sano he heres.*  
  
Sir ken!  
  
^Sano:ehhh its megumi.  
  
"long time no see kenshin."  
  
"uh megumi how are u lovely lady? "  
  
"OH kenshin."  
  
^Sano:Fox anything new with u?  
  
Megumi:fox?Youve been hanging around with sano to long.  
  
^Sano:well i am Sano.  
  
megumi: yeah sure whatever your cheating on kaoru  
  
^Sano:no ask me somthing me Sanosuke would know.  
  
~whispers sumtin to sano~  
  
~Sano whispers back~  
  
Megumi:it is u  
  
^sano:told ya   
  
but how  
  
long story.... 


	3. Truth

Chapter3:  
  
Truth.  
  
A/N I want to thank those who reviewed my story and if u like the writing style in chapter 3  
  
better than 1 and 2 please tell me on a reveiw ty  
  
Hang  
  
RVD   
  
SamuriaGirl  
  
and if anyone reiveiws after my chapter is posted i will thank u in my next chapter this is a diffrent type of chapter in a way.hope u like  
  
Thanks for reveiwing!!!  
  
Disclaimer: i do not own ruroni kenshin!! (again)  
  
*Meanwhile back at the dojo ^kenshin told Kaoru what happened.*  
  
"wow weird"  
  
^"yeah i know"  
  
^"Wheres Yahiko?"  
  
"The Akabeko.Speaking of which i think we will cancel .''  
  
^"I agree "replied ^Kenshin.  
  
"He is staying over there."~sighs~  
  
^"Whats the matter Miss Kaoru?"  
  
"It's just.....I can't get used to this."  
  
^"well same here i hope i can get my body back soon."  
  
^"Me to."  
  
^"Oh sano?and Megumi?  
  
"Hi Kenshin."  
  
^"You know Its me ?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And i know thats Sano."said kaoru.  
  
^"Kenshin u told!"  
  
^"Yes but u did to!"  
  
^"Well uhhhh"  
  
"Well anyway we have to help them!"  
  
"Well i like Sano like this.''=)  
  
~Everyone falls over on to the floor."  
  
"Thats nice..... But how about tpmarrow we look for that guy an investagate!"  
  
^"Will Yahiko be here tomarrow Miss Kaoru?If so we wont here the end of it."  
  
^"Yeah how would we explain all this to him!?"  
  
"He is well hum humm we could just tell him or he could stay at a freinds  
  
house for the nite hmmm."  
  
^"How about we meet here tommarowat lets say 9:00A:m."  
  
~everyone agreed but.... well you'll see.~  
  
^"Why so early?"  
  
"Dont u want your body back sano if i was in your position i would said Kaoru."  
  
^Yes but soo early.  
  
^" SANO!!!  
  
^"Fine!! but i want my cloths back."  
  
"How will that happen! hello very diffrent heights here!"  
  
^"Miss Kaoru makes a good point that she does."  
  
~kaoru smiles~  
  
"Well tomarrow then.Megumi are u coming?"  
  
"Im not sure i will have to ask dr. Genzai."  
  
^"Ok then tomarrow."  
  
*Later that night Keshin was having trouble sleepinghe kept wondering of  
  
things. Kaoru couldnt sleep either thinking about Kenshin.In kenshins room.  
  
^"when will i be back in my own body?Miss Kaoru seems worried as well.I hope soon i don't lik  
  
to see Miss Kaoru sad.*Just thenKaoru went to check on Kenshin*aww*she over heard the   
  
the last part im flatered she thought.  
  
~she knocked on his door~  
  
knock knock  
  
Kenshin are u awake ?Hm?Miss Kaoru ?Yes i am.May i come in?Yes.  
  
~She walked in and sat at the edge of his bed~He sat up .How are u doing Kenshin?Um im ok. Miss Kaoru  
  
why are you still awake?Me well i was sort of uh worried..... about.......... you.  
  
*aww how romantic cant u just see they love each other ahh.*  
  
Dont worry.Im ok really~sighsYou dont have to worry.But its all my fault!  
  
What?If i hadnt sent u to the market this would have never happened!  
  
Kenshin~conforts her ~Dont blame your sellf its not your fault.  
  
Mystery guy:Your write it would have happened anyway . Kaoru and kenshin:huh  
  
~a note is dropped by the mystery guy on to the bed~  
  
Kenshin:huh  
  
~Kenshin and kaoru read the note~  
  
*hmmm has this story turned for the worse or a new oppertunity  
  
well you will have to wait and see ok then.  
  
  
  
A/n if your wondering what the note said ill tell u now its says" to make thing right tommarow nightthe test well begin  
  
so be prepared and good luck"  
  
hope u liked chapter 3 plze review!(@_@x) 


End file.
